The Incident
by countjondi
Summary: As Macintosh sleeps, he relives one of fis most horrible mermories.


"The Incident"

By Count Jondi

It was a lazy, sunny afternoon on a field about 10 miles outside Ponyville. Big Macintosh was gathering hay to be moved to the barn on a large cart. Applejack had not been feeling very well today and therefore he was on his own. "_Well i gotta get a cartload up to the barn by __tomorrow__, so i reckon i should put a little more __**effort**__ into it"_. Big Macintosh worked very hard to gather the hay, but he was working on less than full working capacity because of both the extreme heat and dry air, it had not rained for a few weeks. "I should perhaps talk to Rainbow Dash about the lack of rain later",Big Mac Thought to himself. He had worked for several hours before he looked up to the sky and saw that nightfall was soon to end the day. So He attached the cart to himself and headed home, it was quite heavy, too much for most ponies but Big Macintosh was a very strong stallion that did things such as pulling, lifting, and dragging very easily.

He pulled the wagon with ease. Some time later he was almost there. No crickets were chirping, no wind was blowing, and the barn animals were silent, it was a quiet trip to the farm, perhaps a little **too** quiet. A terrible thought came in Big Macintoshes head_... "It's so __**quiet**__."_ Grandma was making a pie when Big Macintosh left and the rest of the family should be having dinner by now, and the apple family was always loud during mealtimes_."What if the... Nope, nope I don't think it's the "__**incident**__"happening again, it hasn't for a great long while, a great, __**long**__ while. "._ He thought to himself but then he thought again.

"_What if i reckon it was..._ _What __**if**__?"._

This panicked Big Macintosh so he started on a full gallop, the cart did not even seem to slow him down. He got to Sweet Apple Acres in a hurry and threw the cart violently into the barn, and opened the door to the house. He used the key and opened the door and then he quickly ran to Applebloom's room. After he had unlocked the door he looked in, with a fit of despair in the room. Applebloom was sound asleep.

He locked the door again and went over to Grandma Smith's room deftly opening the door revealing the old grandmother sleeping on her rocking chair, with some sowing work on top of her. Big Macintosh gave a sigh of relief, he quietly went over to Applejack's room. On her door there were several locks on the door, he opened each one as quitely as he could, and when all of them were unlocked he opened the door slowly and saw her sister sleeping blissfuly in her bed.

When he had closed the door and locked every lock individually, and carefully, He tiredly walked towards his own bed. He saw a clock on the way there and it seemed that it was later than he thought, it was about 2 A. Macintosh relaxed, laid down in his bed and went to sleep. Big Macintosh dream t that night, except it was not just a dream, it was a mermory. His parents, Jack and Jane Apple had just come from the hospital a few days ago with little baby Applejack. Big Macintosh had been just a little Colt back then, so he was L'il Red Macintosh again. He ran towards his mother's bedroom, _"Wow, is this my little baby sis! My very own little baby sister!"._ He said Staring at his baby sister in awe. Jane Apple spoke to her _son "well darn'tootin it it your' baby sis."_ But a few words she later spoke were forever burned in the red stallions mermory...

" _Little__ Mac... you have to be my brave little stallion and take care of and protect your little sister no matter what happens!"_

there was a small moment of silence.

Little Macintosh said a few fateful words he would later regret heavily

"_I promise Ma, i Promise ya, i will take care of my little baby sister ma"_

he took a dramatic pause, a look full of relentless determination present on his face. **"Always **ma**.**" His eyes diverted to the little sleeping filly "_**always**__ sis_" spoke the little colt _._

Then the dream jumped forward towards to a different mermory. Little Mac was now Big Mac again. It was Applebuck season and he had just recently started helping O Jack Apple with the bucking, and in the middle of the day when his baby sis, a silly little filly, had thought she could help. She was beating a large tree with her hindlegs, yet not a single apple fell, so she bucked again, and again, and again. Yet the apples would never fall to the ground. Big Macintosh had forever since, always tried see her in that light, the little filly always trying to buck a tree too sturdy for her hindlegs to handle. That mermory went away like a flash, and then his mind flew to another mermory**, **a **painful** mermory

**The Incident:part 2**

Big Macintosh still dreamed of the past. This was many, many years ago. He was now an integral part of the farm work. His sister had grown a lot, almost a mare grown. Although she wanted to help her father had insisted apon her, saying

"_Maybe next year" _as he had for the previous three years. So she played, Mostly among herself, although she had some friends, that filly often liked to keep her own company. She used to play, and pretend she was a hero, a princess, and sometimes as a farmer even.

She used to be very devoted to her pretend-play, ,sticking the role for a day or two before moving on. One day... a fateful day she decided to play the role of a Mad-Mare

That same day BigMac was in the middle of ponyville, quitely selling, a stock of apples, and a couple jars of zap apple jam from a couple months ago. He sold demand had never higher, and ponies flocked in roves to purchase his goods.. He emptied his stock before midday. _"I sold So good we might be able to employ a few more cows."_ there was only old girl Milla left. And she only had **two** days left till retirement.

He thought he could make it home and back to sell even more, He had two saddlebags, filled to the brink with bits. On the way he saw a couple pegasi that had moved in recently. One wouldn't even speak to him, he had made an attempt for conversation more than once, but a quiet shriek was the most he got from her. the other one had been an irritation, always bragging about her speed. he went past them in a hurry.

He was almost there when he smelled something cooking and he thought to himself. _"Maybe granny's Got something Cooking, no wait she's on her trip to Appeloosa, ma' maybe". _He went over to to the kitchen, and **Applejack** had something cooking, it was a sweet smelling apple pie. _"Big Bro, i know you're busy selling, so i thought to cook you'an me a pie_". He looked on it with a smiling face._"that would be wonderful sis" _just before she placed the plate with a quarter of an apple pie laying there gently, some whipped cream sitting on the pie, covered with chocolate sprinkles, and a single cherry on the top. Big Mac eagerly ate the pie, It was quite good but it had a strange tingling to it, when he had gulped up the pie, he placed a slice on his plate, applejack had just left the room.

He was out of cream, but he thought to go to the kitchen cabins, he walked there slowly, still enjoying the aftertaste of the pie. He opened the cabinet, and there, right next to the cream, was something **unexpected. **It was the heads of their father & mother, the top of the skulls had been cut of , their brains had been scooped from their skulls.

He froze there for a moment, he backed away right before he heard

"_Big Mac, what happened?"_ He looked back. The last thing he remembered had been Applejack's hindlegs hitting him on the head.

He awoke in the barn. He saw the remains of Milla, but she had been flayed, her innards showing and a portion of them had spilled to the floor, and her head was missing. He looked to his legs to discover them chained to the barn walls, separated from each other. But what was strangest was that he was wearing something, The skin of the recently **murdered** Milla. Her skin had been white with large black dots across her body, the chest was mostly a silky white white .

His heart sank at the thought of what had happened. Applejack walked in, she looked and saw her big brother, chained and wearing the skin of a cow, her skull acting as some sort of helmet., she looked shocked at the situation, she screamed_ "BIG MAC! BIG MAC! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?". _She ran towards his chains in order to free her brother, but before she had done so she raised her hoof and beat herself on the head several times. _"__**NO! NO! NO!**__ You have played with your family __**long**__ enough, and no __its__ my turn to play, my turn mine to play with the the whole __**bushel**__, the whole __**tree**__."._

She yelled loudly scolding she spoke with an accent more common ponyville, rather than her usual voice. She stopped for a small moment and wept

"_I won't hurt'im, i won't hurt him, i __**Won't"**_

she said crying her eyes out. Her eyes looked away from The red stallion for a good moment before she shook her head and whispered_._

"_Playtime, Playtime, time for __mayhem__."_

She took a horseshoe. She had added something to it, it had a small sharp dagger at the end of it. She took it and grazed it down Big Macintosh's neck and then almost all the way down to his groin before raising it above her mouth, a few drops of warm blood trickled down in her mouth, a wicked grin came apon her face. The cutting edge was painfull for Big Mac, but all he could think was" _that'Aint Applejack, that'aint applejack, Applejack's too __**sweet**__, she would never, never do such things!"_He closed his eyes**.**

She finally swallowed the blood, she seemed content, but she was nowhere near to being **satisfied**. She crawled over him, even more menacing as she stroked his manhood with the small blade. He knew what she intended and attempted to resist the following erection but Applejack's Legs gently rubbing against his Partner was to arousing... he had grown hard. "_You're mare-sticker looks, ohhhh, ohhhhh... so tasty"_ the demented version of Applejack said, her mouth filled with spittle.

She deftly gave a small jab to his manhood using her dagger. It Bled a little before she gave it a small lick with her wet and eager tongue. And then she vigourously mounted the stallion's throbbing fifth leg as she violently rode him, she cut his skin lightly. He gave out a single solitary moan of mixed pain and pleasure, this egged her on greatly... her applebush moistened more and more. She rode even faster, and even harder.

Moments later they both orgasmed, his Seed squirting inside Applejack's dark cavern. She then preceded to raise Big Macintoshes chains until he was hanging in the air. She left for a moment, and came back with a bucket, her facial expression vastly more innocent. She went towards big Macintosh and said_: Milla i'ts time to milk'ya girl, we have't for the whole week, we know you needed it more with your newborn calfs, and all.._" Big Mac then spoke in shock:_"I ain't no cow!"._ Applejack gave a wicked smile before she said:_"That ain't what a cow would be saying!"_ Her accent had returned to her, but her voice's pitch was lower. Big Mac replied _"well i am not a cow." _ Applejack cut along side of one of his testicles and said,

"_how are we today Milla."_ "_Im not Milla!_," he replied whimpering. She cut him again and spoke _"how are you cow" _Then his last shred of dignity was gone as he went_"MOOOOOOh; MOOOOh; MOOOOH."_ "So you are a healthy milk making cow. Big Mac's eyes showed his shock as Applejack preceded to "milk" him by squezzing his "milk-maker" and pulling on it down. He gave a squeell of pain, but then she cut him again at his chin, the next time he felt the need to cry out in pain he mooed, for he was... a **cow**. This continued for a while before Macintiosh finally came again his seed spent in the bucket, she fetched a glass and filled it with the Bucket's contents and drank with great satisfaction..

**The Incident:Part Three**

. Big Mac felt extremely dirty, his eyes went dead, he cared no longer as she continued this for hours on end with small moments of relief. Macintosh mooed and mooed, as she rode and milked him. He was only allowed to moo, for he was a **cow**. After the final words of the monster before Applejack would be sweet again, "alright i have had my fun, i have milked my cow and fed her brains". he gave his plot a spank of the hoof, "_so it's time for __**something **__else to come along_." Then something awoke in Applejack, it was as sweet as her yet not the same. _"my dear boy, my dear boy what has happened to you, who did this to my __**son**__!?."_She asked as she took him down from the chains.

Big Mac Allowed her little sister to keep this delusion for months, he wanted to kill her, for she had taken his parents, and given him painful mermories, but he had promised to protect her no matter **what, **and the red stallion who spoke few words, always **meant** them. He Cleaned the barn, and he dug his parent's graves. When Granny finally came, he **lied, **Big Mac was, and **is** an honest stallion, but a promise to be kept **warranted** a lie

.

He said that dark ponies had come in the night and taken Jack, an' Jane Apple, and violated Applejack, causing her to traumaticly assume the role of their mother. Big Mac was never entirely sure wether Granny belived him or not, but if she **knew**, she never spoke of it. A few months later, Applebloom was born of this incident.

A short time after Applebloom was born Applejack asked _"This is your lil sister Applebloom, take care of her now, you promise?". "no, never, Never! I'l never make a promise again" _Big Mac thought to himself. He remained quiet. Two months after Applebloom was born, Applejack changed again, she was no longer Jane Apple, and was Applejack was once more, and to this day she still was. Applejack and Applebloom were told they were siblings, not mother and daughter. Granny allowed for this **lie** as well as Big Mac. Perhaps old granny Smith belived the lie about the trauma of dark horses in the night, and perhaps not.

He woke from his nightmarish mermory.

The thought of the mermory prevented him from rest, so he walked to the kitchen, where he saw Applejack eating cookies, along with some milk. "Big Mac was shocked and asked _"your room was locked, How did'ya get out?!_

"_don't be silly, granny gave me the key-chain years ago, Well i suppose i should hit the hay again."_ Big Red Macintosh Gave a big sigh of relief, so he poured himself a glass of milk and gulped it all in one sip. As Big Mac was walking out of the Kitchen, he saw Applejack still by the entrance, and asked"_It's time to hit the hay Applejack, so go to bed.."_

"_No it is not __**bedtime**__, it is __**playtime**__, my dear cow. __**Playtime**__." _Applejack answered with a vile smirk.

**THE END?**


End file.
